Historia del Taxista
by Emily De La Valliere
Summary: El un Taxista sin Rumbo... Ella una Castaña Traicionada... Un Bar, Dos Personas... Y una Ciudad muy Chica... O El Destino Muy Grande...
_"Eran las diez de la noche piloteaba mi nave_

 _Era mi taxi un Volkswagen, del año 68._

 _Hoy había sido uno de esos días malos donde no hubo pasaje"_

Estaba conduciendo por una de las calles como quien dice más importantes de todo Londres: Oxford Street, ya que por esta calle se encontraban empresas prestigiosas de la ciudad, me había metido por esta vía pensando que algún empresario por aquí me sacara la mano y después me dejara alguna que otra propina, pues este día había sido el peor.

Seguía recorriendo la calle, un poco lento debido a la cola, miraba distraídamente al rededor esperanzado de que alguien me sacara la mano, la acera estaba abarrotada de personas, a pesar de la hora aun se podían ver a familias, amigos e incluso parejas por todos lados.

'' _Las lentejuelas de un traje me hicieron la parada''_

Observé emocionado como una mujer a la distancia me sacó la mano haciendo que me orillara para que se pudiera montar.

'' _Era una castaña preciosa llevaba minifalda_

 _El escote en su espalda llegaba justo a la gloria''_

Justo cuando me detuve ella se montó rápidamente en el taxi, a través del espejo la detallé detenidamente, era muy bella, pero al tratar de ver sus ojos me di cuenta de algo que me dejo extrañado.

 _"Una lágrima negra rodaba en su mejilla"_

Al fijarme en ese detalle solo pude imaginarme que había discutido con su novio, así que intente concentrarme en lo que tenía al frente: La avenida.

Trataba todo lo posible de concentrarme en la vía, manteniendo mi vista ocupada lo mas que podía y obligando a mi cerebro a enfocarse en los carros que tenia por delante, pero me estaba costando demasiado, tuve que detenerme por la cola y sin querer desvíe la mirada hacia el retrovisor, quería asegurarme de que había visto esa lágrima, debía de mantener mis ojos en su rostro.

 _"Mientras que el retrovisor me decía "¡ve que pantorrillas!"_

 _"Yo_ _vi un poco más"_

Era imposible, bajé mi mirada lentamente, encontrándome con unas piernas largas, gracias a qué la falda era corta, dejaba a la vista, parecía una modelo recién sacada de una revista.

Volví a concentrar mi mirada en la carretera por varios minutos hasta que vi el reloj.

 _"Eran las diez y cuarenta zigzagueaba en reforma"_

Cuando por fin la cola avanzó, nuevamente observé con disimulo el reloj ya que me di cuenta que tenía como mínimo media hora dando vueltas como loco, pues la señorita de atrás en ningún momento me había dicho a donde la tenia que llevar.

Iba a suspirar pero una vocecita dulce que se me hizo encantadora, me detuvo.

 **-** Me llamo Hermione **.-** Me dijo su nombre al mismo tiempo que cruzaba la pierna, trague grueso ya que el movimiento había quedado de una forma muy sensual.

Sin pensarlo me quede observándola mientras podía, realmente era hermosa, había logrado ver sus ojos y eran de un hermoso color café, pero por la iluminación de los faros se tornaban dorados, "Hermione" nunca olvidaría ese nombre.

 _"Sacó un cigarro algo extraño de esos que te dan risa"_

 _"Le ofrecí fuego de prisa y me temblaba la mano"_

Al verla sacar el cigarro y después rebuscar en su bolso, estire mi mano hacia la guantera sacando el encendedor que tenía lo más rápido que mis manos temblorosas me dejaron, lo encendí y se lo extendí, respirando para calmar el temblor de mi mano, no quería que se diera cuenta, sobre todo por que no entendí esa reacción de mi cuerpo.

Respirando por la nariz mientras guardaba el encendedor para calmarme sin poder resistirme mas, le pregunté.

 **-** ¿Por quién llora?

Por un momento pensé que me ignoraría por haber echo una pregunta tan personal, pero no fue así, solo tardo en responderme.

 **-** Por un tipo, que se cree que por rico puede venir a engañarme.

Cuando la escuché no se que me pasó, pero de repente me entró una furia, ¡¿Como era posible que un tipo pudiera hacerle eso a ella?!

A esa mujer hermosa, tenía que estar loco para perderla de ese modo, tan estúpido y poco hombre.

 **-** No caiga usted por amores, debe de levantarse **.**

Le dije eso para que dejara de llorar por un idiota como ese, además no se merecía para nada sus lagrimas, por alguna razón no quería verla triste

 **-** Cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse **.-** Me sonrió.

Al ver ese gesto mi corazón se detuvo, esa sonrisa que me dedicó fue esplendida, al haberla apreciado pude afirmar era la más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, era resplandeciente haciendo brillar sus preciosos ojos y dejándome idiotizado de momento.

Cuando mi trance pasó, me quede pensando por que rayos le ofrecí mi ayuda, ¿En que estaba pensando? Las palabras salieron de mi boca con una facilidad que me abrumaron, aunque por su sonrisa no me arrepentía para nada.

 _¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?_

 _¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?_

¿Por que quería ayudarla a sanar esa herida? No lograba entender, esa pregunta estaba rondando en mi cabeza, yo tenía novia, claro estábamos en una situación difícil pero la quería ¿Cierto? Este encuentro con Hermione me tenia de más de confundido, seguí mirando al frente, aun sin saber mi rumbo, había tomado la avenida principal al salir de Oxford Street, cerca de aquí habían residencias de alta sociedad, ya que por la zona donde la recogí, la vestimenta y su porte, me indicaba que posiblemente tiene el suficiente dinero como para vivir en esta zona sin preocupaciones, suspiré, nuestros mundos eran totalmente distintos.

 _¿Que es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama?_

Las vueltas que da la vida, me adentré en Oxford Street esperanzado de que una persona me hiciera la parada, eso sí, con suficiente dinero para que me dejara propina y poder por lo menos compensar este mal día y me vengo a encontrar con esta bella dama que me tenia todo confundido y sobre todo, atraído, muy atraído.

Seguí ensimismado en mis pensamientos, preguntándome muchas cosas, cuando de pronto la misma vocecita suave de hace rato vuelve a distraerme, la observé por el espejo.

 **-** Lo vi abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha, es de clase muy sencilla, lo sé por su facha.

Y con eso que me dijo terminé de asegurarme de que ella obviamente pertenece a esa clase social que tanto odio por creerse superior a los demás nada mas por que tienen bastante dinero, suspire otra ves, había algo diferente en Hermione, no sabría decir con exactitud que es, pero juro que me voy a encargar de averiguarlo, pues ella me atrae demasiado.

Alcé mi mirada hacia el espejo solo para encontrármela sonriéndome mientras se sentaba de lado.

Me quería matar, pude observar el movimiento de sus piernas y todo me dio vueltas, su sonrisa había cambiado, no fue dulce como la anterior, esta era una sonrisa coqueta, seductora.

 _"Yo estaba idiotizado"_

Aprovechando un semáforo en rojo, seguí observándola, de pronto el retrovisor me pareció empañado, al cambiar a verde y desviar mi mirada de la suya, por fin me dijo hacia donde tenía que dirigirme.

 **-** Dobla en la esquina, iremos hasta mi casa **.-** Me sonrió de una manera que esta ves no pude descifrar **.-** Después de un par de tequilas, veremos qué es lo que pasa.

Al llegar al edificio donde vivía se bajó, pero no siguió avanzando, yo me tense ¿En serio me estaba incitando a subir a su departamento a beber tequila? Gire mi cabeza y la vi apoyarse en la ventana del copiloto.

 **-** ¿A que esperas?...Baja del auto.

¿O sea que si iba en serio con lo de las tequilas? Interesante, rápidamente para no hacerla esperar apague el motor y salí del carro.

La seguí, entramos al edificio, subimos por el ascensor y llegamos al ultimo piso, exactamente donde esta el Pent-house, era el único departamento, abarcaba todo el piso, Hermione colocó una contraseña en el panel y la puerta se abrió, me indicó que entrara y así lo hice, quede fascinado, parecía mas bien una casa, era de dos pisos y pude observa un pequeño ¿Se le podría decir balcón? Ya que en su interior había una alberca.

 **(Fin Pov's Harry)**

 **(Pov's Hermione)**

Definitivamente Draco Malfoy era un grandísimo idiota, Luna me lo dijo mil veces y yo no le quise hacer caso, estaba completamente ciega, Draco me tenia abrumada con todo lo que me decía e incluso hacia por mi.

Suspire frustrada, tuve que suponerlo, el solo hacia esas cosas para mantenerme a su lado hasta lograr cerrar el trato con mi padre y yo como una estúpida caí en su juego ¿Realmente lo quería?

No

¿Entonces por que me siento así?

¿Que se supone que hago en medio de Oxford Street y con unas terribles ganas de llorar?

Suspire nuevamente, no debí de salir corriendo, tuve que haberme quedado y plantarle cara.

¿Como tuvo la desfachatez de engañarme con esa pelirroja común y corriente?

Ahora todo tiene sentido, mi orgullo es el que se encuentra herido, no mi corazón.

A pesar de todo el dinero que tengo, no me considero una mujer ególatra ni vanidosa, pero esta mas que claro que aquella pelirroja con que se besaba no era para nada una mujer de alta sociedad, nada más por la manera tan sencilla de vestir lo supe.

Alce la mirada buscando un taxi, necesitaba irme de aquí, habían demasiadas personas al mi alrededor y en este momento quiero estar sola, justo hoy tenia que dañarse el aire acondicionado de mi auto, perfecto.

Este día era patético, vi a lo lejos acercarse un taxi así que rápidamente le hice la parada para evitar me lo quitarán, camine hacia la cera y cuando se detuvo me monte rápido.

Me senté en la parte de atrás enfrascada mis pensamientos, por un momento llegue a pensar que mi vida era perfecta, solo faltaba algo: Un noviazgo, no se por que me cuesta tanto encontrar al hombre perfecto, no pido mucho, solo que sea atento y cariñoso conmigo.

Esa es una de las razones para tenerle un poco de envidia a mi mejor amiga, ya que Luna esta disfrutando en este momento de su 2do aniversario son su esposo en una isla remota con todo el lujo del que Neville es capaz de ofrecerle.

Sin pensar en lo que hacia ya que quería desviar el rumbo de mis pensamientos, hable.

 **-** Me llamo Hermione.

En realidad no se por que le di mi nombre al taxista, al fin y al cabo era un desconocido, cruce la pierna un poco incómoda, el no me respondió, quizás piensa que estoy loca, solo a mi se me ocurre hacer tal comentario.

Para tratar de distraerme busque en mi bolso encontrándome un cigarrillo, estaba todo aplastado, no soy adicta, ni siquiera sé que rayos hace ese cigarro en mi bolso, seguro fue Draco, lo saqué con la intención de tirarlo mientras seguía buscando en mi cartera, por el rabillo del ojo vi como el taxista estiraba la mano hacia delante y después hacia mi ofreciéndome fuego, quise reírme, pero no lo hice, solo observe curiosa como un pequeño temblor cubría la mano del conductor.

Quizás pensando que había encendido el cigarro el taxista retiró la mano y justo en ese momento hablo con una voz ronca que me estremeció.

 **-** ¿Por quien llora?

Me sorprendió lo que me dijo, ni se en que momento había llorado, estaba tan enfrascada en mis pensamientos que no lo pude evitar, le respondí lo primero que se me ocurrió.

 **-** Por un tipo que se cree que por rico puede venir a engañarme.

-No caiga usted por amores, debe de levantarse.

 **-** Cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse.

Alce mi mirada y le sonreí viéndolo por el espejo, el desvío la mirada hacia el frente, yo no pude, quede en shock, eran los ojos verdes mas hermoso que había visto, brillaban de una manera increíble, mi corazón latió rápido por la magia que esos ojos desprendían, ni los ojos azules de Ronald ni los grises de Draco eran tan cálidos como los verdes de ese hombre, sentí un cosquilleo apoderarse de mi estómago, para alejar esa sensación hable pero nuevamente sin pensar lo que decía.

 **-** Lo vi abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha, es de clase muy sencilla, lo sé por su facha.

El se quedo en silencio mirando hacia al frente, algo en su postura me dijo que mi comentario lo había incomodado, excelente, seguro piensa que soy una mujer arrogante, estaba viéndolo detalladamente, por eso me di cuenta que de pronto se había relajado, sin pensarlo vi hacia el espejo topándome con su mirada verdosa, lance una sonrisa lo mas coqueta que pude mientras me acomodaba mejor en el asiento colocándome de lado, pude ver como desvío ligeramente su mirada hacia mis piernas.

Volvió su mirada al frente, cuando vio el semáforo cambiar a rojo me volvió a ver, creo haber visto sus ojos un poco mas oscuro que antes, el semáforo cambió y le indiqué hacia donde ir.

No se por que lo había invitado a mi departamento, incluso cuando me baje del auto y el permaneció sentado tuve que desistir en ves de "insistir".

Ahora me encontraba saliendo del ascensor con un hombre al que no conocía, ni siquiera sabia su nombre, observando mi departamento asombrado, deje el bolso en el sillón y me gire encarándolo.

 **-** Primero que nada ¿Cual es tu nombre?

El me dedicó una sonrisa torcida antes de responder.

 **-** Harry James Potter.

Sonreí divertida, yo solo le había dicho mi nombre y el me dijo el suyo completo.

 **-** Bien, Harry James Potter, sígueme.

Me dirijo al bar sacando una botella y dos vasos, los coloque encima de la mesa, fui a la cocina, para buscar la sal y picar unos limones, cuando volví a la mesa, Harry me miraba expectante, coloqué el plato en la mesa.

 **(Fin Pov's Hermione)**

 **(Pov's Harry)**

Lleno los dos vasos con tequila, pero antes de que hiciera o dijera algo, me le adelanté.

 **-** No se tú, pero yo ya estoy aburrido de beber tequila de la forma tradicional ¿Quieres probar otra manera de beber la tequila?

Ella miró, sus ojos brillando con decisión.

 **-** Sinceramente tengo años sin beberlo de esa manera, la última ves fue en la fiesta de graduación de la universidad, lo habíamos visto en una película y quisimos probarlo, créeme princesa no es algo a lo que estés acostumbrada.

Sus ojos denotaban determinación.

 **-** Sorpréndeme.

 **-** Primero que nada, hay que quitarse la camisa, acostarse en una superficie plana, el que va a beber, coloca sal en el ombligo de la persona acostada y la rodaja de limón en sus labios.

La mire susurrando lo último, nunca imagine su reacción, me miró, sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, sonrió coqueta y fue desabotonando uno a uno los botones de su blusa, tuve que agarrarme del respaldar de una silla cuando vi un sostén negro de encaje, mierda, le quedaba endemoniadamente sexy, ahogue un gemido sosteniéndome mas fuerte de la silla, tenía qué controlarme o cometería una locura.

Rodo la silla que quedaba a la cabeza de la mesa sentándose en esta, todo sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

 **-** Hazlo tu primero y así sabré como hacerlo después de verte.

Asentí como un bobo aún sosteniéndome del respaldar, ella se acostó y yo respire antes de soltar la silla, agarre una pizca de sal y se la eche en el ombligo, la mire, tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y me veía fijamente, tomé una rodaja de limón y cuando iba a colocarla en su boca ella me lo arrebató rosando así nuestras manos por primera ves, sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrerme el cuerpo, ignorándola, desvíe mi mirada de Hermione para agarrar el vaso con tequila.

Me tomé la bebida, me acerqué a su ombligo y pase la lengua por ahí, ella se tenso y se estremeció al mismo tiempo, sonreí en mi interior, volví a pasar la lengua hasta quitar cualquier rastro de sal, en ves de separarme de su cuerpo, pase mi lengua por su abdomen, ascendiendo lentamente, mientras sentía su respiración acelerarse.

Al llegar a sus pechos alce mi mirada encontrándome con la suya, me miraba ansiosa, sus ojos levemente oscurecidos, pase mi lengua justo por el medio de sus senos, la escuché gemir y sentí un tirón en mi entrepierna

Ignorando eso seguí ascendiendo por su cuello, aspire su olor, me atreví a besar suavemente su mentón, una ves encima de sus labios me di cuenta que había cambiado el trozo de limón por uno mas pequeño, sin poder resistirme sonreí de lado.

Baje para tomar el limón con mis dientes rosando nuestros labios, hice apenas una ligera presión y me levanté, quería hacerla sufrir, ella me miró, ahora sus ojos estaban mas oscuros que antes, me saque el limón de la boca.

 **(Fin Pov's Harry)**

 **(Pov's Hermione)**

Me levanté de la mesa, estaba ligeramente acelerada, me acerqué hasta colocarme enfrente de Harry y poco a poco fui desabotonándole la camisa, el solamente me veía sin decir ni una palabra, cuando llegué al último botón subí mis manos hasta sus hombros rosándoselos mientras le quitaba la camisa, sentí su piel reaccionar bajo mis manos, se había estremecido.

Lo empuje para que se recostara en la mesa, le eche el puntico de sal en el ombligo y después seleccione minuciosamente un pequeño trozo de limón colocándoselo en los labios, me tomé la tequila y me acerque a su ombligo, al sentir mi respiración se tensó, al apoyarme un poco en él pude sentir su dureza en mi pecho, le pase la lengua por el ombligo, Harry jadeó levemente y vi como se agarraba al borde de la mesa.

Al igual que el, subí por su abdomen pasando mi lengua en el camino, me atreví a subir mis manos al mismo tiempo, al llegar a su clavícula, lo besé en el hueco de esta, besé su mentón y apoye completamente mis labios sobre los suyos, chupe el limón y me separé, me lo saque de la boca y sin pensarlo volví a bajar mi rostro, a centímetros de su boca, saque mi lengua y la pase por sus labios, antes de retirarme el abrió su boca mordiéndome ligeramente la lengua, alzo su cabeza y me besó, yo le correspondí, pero antes de profundizar el beso se separó y me obligó a levantarme.

 **-** ¿Que planeas Her-mio-ne? **.**

Me susurró cerca de los labios, esa manera de deletrear mi nombre hizo que me estremeciera.

 **-** Nada malo **-.** Trate de sonreír inocentemente **.-** ¿Por que lo preguntas Harry...? **.-** Volví a rosar sus labios con mi lengua, el gruñó.

 **-** No tientes al demonio Hermione.

 **-** ¿Que pasa si lo hago? **.-** Vi su mirada temblar **.-** Será de locos, pero te deseo completamente **.-** Me relamí los labios al decirle eso, él tembló ligeramente.

No se de donde rayos había sacado valor para decirle eso, pero era verdad, sentía mi humedad, estaba excitada.

 **-** ¿Y estas segura que después no te vas a arrepentir?

 **-** Estoy segura de que no me voy a arrepentir, por favor.

 **-** Si tu no te arrepientes, menos yo.

Al decirme eso me beso, profundizándolo en el acto, me tomó la cintura alzándome un poco, enrolle mis piernas en su cadera, caminó hasta dirigirnos al sofá, por la posición podía sentir a la perfección la erección de Harry a través del pantalón y de mis bragas, por la posición tenía mi falda enredada en mi cadera.

Me recostó en el sillón yo aun lo sostenía con las piernas, le di un empujón que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo en la alfombra, yo encima de su erección, los dos gemimos, me agache para besarlo con desesperación.

 **(Fin Pov's Hermione)**

 **Narra Autora**

 _"Pero para que contar lo que hicimos en la alfombra._

 _Si basta con resumir que le bese hasta la sombra y un poco más…"_

Harry la tenia firmemente sujeta de la cadera, presionándola contra su erección, ella empezó a moverse suavemente haciendo fricción en sus sexos, los dos se separaron para gemir, el pelinegro aprovechó para quitarle el sujetador, se levanto atrapando un pezón entre sus labios, mientras pellizcaba el otro, Hermione seguía con sus movimientos nublándole la mente, si seguía así iba a llegar en cualquier momento, definitivamente ella lo tenia hechizado, la detuvo con sus manos y en un ágil movimiento estaba debajo de el.

La detallo, sus rizos desparramados en la alfombra, sus ojos ya no se veían café si no negros, estaba sonrojada y respiraba con dificultad, la beso lentamente, robándole el poco aliento que le quedaba, Hermione demasiado ansiosa por sentirlo sin tela de por medio, bajo sus manos hasta la correo del pantalón, la desabrocho seguida por los botones y el cierre.

Metió su mano entre el bóxer y toco su pene, lo sentía grande y grueso, lo saco y separó sus labios para observarlo, la cabeza hinchada y brillante por el líquido pre -seminal, inconscientemente se lamio los labios haciendo que Harry gruñera.

 **-** Detente, si sigues así, voy a llegar y quiero hacerlo dentro de ti.

 **-** Desnúdame.

Hipnotizado por su petición, Harry le quito la falda y las bragas al mismo tiempo, se acomodo entre sus piernas, agarro su miembro y restregó la cabeza por la entrada y el clítoris de la castaña, ella gritó, el gruño.

 **-** Mierda.

Sin retrasar más el momento, Harry la penetró de una sola estocada, los dos gimieron fuertemente, se sintieron completos, empezó a moverse, un vaivén lento, poco a poco su cuerpo le pidió que incrementara la velocidad, así lo hizo, sujetó a Hermione de las caderas y se agacho para acallar sus gemidos con un beso, metió su lengua y ella le respondió gustosa.

Hermione lo sentía, sabia que estaba cerca del orgasmo, le clavo las uñas en la espalda a Harry y le pidió que fuera mas rápido, el chico obedeció inmediatamente y en unas estocadas mas Hermione gritó presa del orgasmo, su sexo apretó deliciosamente el miembro del moreno haciendo que se corriera casi al mismo tiempo.

 **(Pov's Harry)**

La besé dulcemente, saboreándola, cuando salí de ella me recosté pegando la espalda al sillón, Hermione se sentó y volvió a besarme, yo le respondí gustoso, se había vuelto mi vicio, después de un rato de besarnos, le hable.

 **-** No te sientas tan sola, sufro aunque no es lo mismo **.-** Me miró interrogante **.-** Mi mujer y mi horario han abierto un abismo.

Me sonrió con tristeza, creo que por saber que tenia novia, la bese para calmarla, era verdad que tenia novia, pero eso no había sido inconveniente para acostarme con Hermione, realmente me tenia atraído.

 _"Como se sufre a ambos lados de las clases sociales, usted sufre en su mansión, yo sufro en los arrabales._

Se levantó tendiéndome la mano.

 **-** Venteconmigo que sepa no estoy sola.

Me vestí mientras ella iba a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, salió con un pantalón negro y un suéter rojo de tela con una H dorada estampada en medio, se había hecho una cola de caballo dejando varios rizos sueltos.

Me acerque besándola y tomándola de la mano, bajamos y nos montamos en el taxi.

Llegamos al bar donde Hermione había visto a su ex besándose con otra chica, ella estaba segura de que seguirían ahí, al bajarnos del auto entrelace mi mano con la suya para darle apoyo mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada del bar.

'' _Entramos precisamente el abrazaba una chica''_

Supuse era él ya que Hermione lo miró fijamente y me apretó mas la mano, lo detallé, rubio de ojos grises, Draco Malfoy, un conocido empresario, al fijarme bien pude detallar a la chica, me estaba dando la espalda, pero yo podía conocer ese cabello rojo donde fuera, cuando giro su cabeza para ver a Malfoy, lo confirmé.

 _"Mira si es grande el destino o esta ciudad es chica."_

 _"¡Era mi mujer!"_

Solté una carcajada, incrédulo de lo que veía, me pase una mano por la cara, Hermione me miraba.

 **-** Esa mujer con la que esta Malfoy, es Ginebra Weasley **.-** Me miró sorprendida.

 **-** ¿La conoces?

 **-** ¿Que si la conozco? Es mi "mujer" o lo era hasta que me acosté contigo.

Nos quedamos observando a la pareja unos cuantos minutos hasta que le preste atención a la canción que estaba sonando.

 _"¿Que es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero?_

 _Me pregunté..."_

 _"¿Que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?"_

Sorprendiéndome, Sakura cantó lo que venia de la canción mirándome.

 **-** ¿Que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?

 **-** No lo se, pero déjame decirte que hare todo lo posible por construir esa herida.

Le dije rosándoles los labios.

 **-** Créeme, lo estas haciendo increíble.

Me sonrió y me besó.

 _"Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos._

 _Se ven en el mismo bar..._

 _Y la castaña para el taxi siempre a las diez en el mismo lugar..."_

Ya no me importa nada, solo Hermione Jane Granger, si, averigüe su nombre completo, a pesar de que ya le habían entregado el carro, ella siempre solicitaba al salir de su trabajo un Volkswagen del año 68 como taxi para que la llevara a su hogar y yo dispuesto a todo por ella, siempre atendía ese llamado.


End file.
